BETSY (album)
| last album picture = Fair EP web.jpg | next album picture = 06-22-17 Sean and Seng Media 001.jpg | last album = Fair EP | album = BETSY (album)|BETSY | next album = Acoustic | last release = 2016 | album release = 2017 | next release = 2017 }} BETSY is the debut studio album by BETSY. It was officially released on September 29, 2017, by Warner Bros. Records. Background After completing a course in fashion design in Central St Martins and working at Balenciaga in Paris, Betsy returned to the United Kingdom to pursue her dream of becoming a musician. She self-produced a three-track demo EP which later secured her a management deal. Betsy retreated to her brother's caravan for two months to write songs, a number of which appear on her debut album. In addition to her own self-written songs, she also worked with producers such as Jim Eliot, SAK PASE and Jack McManus on some of the album's tracks. Release Although initially scheduled to be released on May 26 2017, the album was later pushed back to September 29. BETSY revealed the release date with the digital pre-order on 30 June. The album artwork and tracklisting were subsequently revealed on August 18. Promotion Singles "Fair" was released as the album's first - and Betsy's debut - single on January 22, 2016. "Lost & Found" followed as the second single on August 5, 2016, and BETSY appeared on the cover of Spotify's New Music Friday playlist in the UK to promote the single's release. On November 4, 2016, "Wanted More" was released as the third single from the album, and "Waiting" followed as the fourth single on January 27, 2017. "Little White Lies" was released as the album's fifth - and to date, final - single on June 2, 2017. Promotional Singles "You Won't Love Me" served as an instant gratification track with the album pre-order, and was released on August 25, 2017. "Heavy Head" was confirmed to be the album's second promotional single in November 2017 when she performed the track on the BBC's Children in Need appeal show in Wales. A Kat Krazy remix of the song was released on December 8, 2017. Fair EP web.jpg Lost and Found web.jpg Wanted More web.jpg Waiting web.jpg Little White Lies web.jpg 06-22-17 Sean and Seng Media 002.jpg Tour Leading up to the album release, BETSY embarked on a 5-date UK Tour in May 2017. Following the album release she later embarked on a 9-date tour in England, Wales and Germany to further promote the album, which started November 23, 2017 and ended on December 5, 2017. Track listing Personnel Musicians * BETSY – vocals, production, keyboards * Tim Woodcock – background vocals * Blue May – vocal producer * Simon Elms – trumpet, flugelhorn * Geoff Holroyde – drums * Andy Brown – conductor * Robin Mullarkey – bass * Rob Malarkey – bass * London Metropolitan Orchestra – strings, orchestra * Tim Baxter – strings, orchestration * Izzi Dunn – strings, orchestration * Jessica Dannheiser – orchestration * Jonas Quant – strings * Colin Smith – saxophone * Jack McManus – piano, keyboards, backing vocals * Matt Johnson – piano * Peter Jarrett – piano, percussion, keyboards * Alex Reeves – additional drums Technical * Alexander Burnett – production, programming * Blue May – production, engineering * Dreamtrak – production, programming * Jack McManus – production, programming * Jim Eliot – production * Jonas Quant – production, programming * Mark Ralph – production, mixing * Peter Jarrett – production, additional production, programming * Hal Ritson – programming * Richard Adlam – programming * Jay Reynolds – additional production * Oliver Wright – additional production, mixing * BiLLLy – programming * Drew Smith – engineering * Izzi Dunn – engineering * Robbie Nelson – engineering * SAK PASE – production * Sean and Seng – photography * BETSY – art direction, production * Mat Maitland – art direction, design * Drew Smith – mixing, engineering * Tom Ad Fuller – mixing * John Davis – mastering Charts Category:2017 Category:Studio albums Category:Discography